Sea Elves
A Subrace of Elves. Sea elves (also called Aquatic Elves), are water-breathing cousins to land-dwelling elves. They live amid the waves and the ocean depths with allies such as dolphins and whales. Sea elves fight underwater with tridents, spears, and nets. ' '''Description Although they are of the same subrace, '''sea elves' from the northern seas have a different appearance to those from the southern seas. The Northern Seas have deep green skin, mottled and striped with brown. The Southern Seas have blue skin with white strips and patches. Both groups are robust and tall with long limbs, and long, thickly webbed digits. Their hair is usually thick and somewhat stringy, and can be blue, black silver or even occasionally red. The most unusual feature is the gills visible in their necks and over their ribs. ' Sea elves '''are either lightly clad or wear no clothes at all. Their clothes are formed from underwater plants, in blacks, browns and greens. Warriors clip their hair, but other sea elves wear it long and flowing. A certain type of mutated sahuagin, called a ''malenti, look like sea elves and occasional infiltrate sea elven society Psychology Sea elves are isolationist by their physical nature, and by choice – though they are not quite as reclusive as the wild elves. They trust only themselves, their clan, and no others. They cannot understand why the surface elves do not understand that community and alliances mean survival, whereas rivalry and factionalism means death. Their alliances with other elves are not based on racial affinity but on gain. However this caution is tempered with curiosity and sea elves can spend much time secretly observing the land bound races. Culture Sea elven society is based on family and clan – and although females can and do wield power they are patriarchal. Noble families rule, but in a benign and loose fashion rather than with an iron fist. Families or individuals may own their dwelling but most other property is held in common. Such communal ownership means theft is almost unknown. Most sea elves revere Deep Sashelas, an undersea god of The Seldarine who watched over Seas, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, and tempests. Some sea elves do find other gods of The Seldarine and follow them, even rarer is those sea elves who form sects and follow Talos. Phrelle Sea Elves The Northern Seas * The Foaming Tides * The Crystal Ocean * The Gleaming Sea * The White Tides The Southern Seas * The Turbulent Tides * The Teal Ocean * The Surging Sea * The Coral Ocean Sea Elf Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Primordial (Aquan) * Of the Seas. Sea Elves gain a swim speed of 30 feet, this increases with any feat or ability which increases movement speed. * Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. * Sashelas' Blessing. You gain proficiency with trident's and resistance to cold damage. General Write up credited to Forgotten Realms Wiki.Category:Subrace